It's good to be the King
by TheXenoRaptor
Summary: Godzilla and a Muto spend a night together as friends, and maybe more. Male Muto x Male Godzilla slash. Gay.


So I went to see Godzilla: King of the Monsters recently (For the record I thought the movie was pretty good), and I'll admit I've ogled Goji for a while, but a number of sexual jokes were made in the movie, some of which were directed at the Kaiju, which REALLY got the smut gears a-turnin in my noggin. So I decided to write a one-off gay smut piece with a male Godzilla and a male M.U.T.O. just for the lolz.

Just in case it isn't clear, this isn't a story. This is smut. Pornography. _Sex_. As explicit as Fanfiction will allow. And it's gay. If that upsets you, then that's too bloody bad. Go read something else.

The Godzilla portrayed in this story is the Universal version, not the Toho version. As sexy as both are, the Universal one is the one that shares a universe with the Mutos, so my hand was kinda (not really, I could have ignored cannon and gone rouge, but I didn't want to) forced.

By the way, this took me 13 days of concerted effort to write, requiring several hours of concerted effort spent exclusively on this each day. Writing smut is NOT as easy as it looks. Now I can attest to that. So show some love and leave a comment and a like if you enjoyed. And because I'm a nice guy, if you would like me to alter some of the wording and create two versions, a "More consensual" and a "Less consensual" version, I might also be persuaded to do that, because I understand the language used here switches sometimes between being consensual and being somewhat forced, and that could be confusing. Just for the record, the Muto is consenting through this. That's gotta be the weirdest disclaimer I've ever written.

And because several people have brought it up: yes, I was/am aware that reptiles have internal sexual anatomy. I thought it would be sexier to portray Goji this way. It was a conscious, thought-out choice.

I am still working on the next chapter of Chrysanthemums, but rest assured it is coming, and it will be glorious.

In the meantime though, enjoy this!

*Manual space*

Deep underground, under sky and rock and sea, lay a great cathedral of stone. A kilometer high and several more wide, it was lit by rivers of molten magma, and inundated with radiation.

Within this chamber, a beast stirred. Over a hundred meters high, this giant reptilian was the last of his kind, a titan of a magnitude not prominent on Earth for millions of years. His great bulk rocked the floor as he walked. From his groin, a huge red member hung, slickened and shining with hundreds of gallons of sexual fluids, the flaccid length swayed back and forth as the creature paced. Two plump, heavy balls swung between its legs. Despite being armored with thick scales just like the rest of the King's body, these were usually secreted away in his slit; one less weakness to be exploited during battle. That they were now bared to the world and swollen with seed could only mean one thing: the beast wanted to mate.

Godzilla was becoming impatient. One of the perks of being King was that he could take any he desired as a mate. Even other males would submit to him should he so wish. He had summoned one, but the beast was taking a little too long to arrive.

He missed Mothra dearly, despite his lust. The Queen of the Monsters was such a lovely thing. The matings they had had together were more than a passing release of lust; they might even have been called love. She had gone through many cycles over her long life, from egg to larva to adult and then back to egg again, while Godzilla had been a constant, always there, always ageing. At least she remembered him each time.

In his heart, the old King doubted she was really gone for good. This was just another cycle in her endless loop.

But he wasn't concerned about her at the moment. At the moment, he was concerned with the massive problem flopping around between his legs.

Mothra had been the only female he had ever had any attraction to. Other than her, his palette was uniquely focused on males. The Muto males especially captivated his attention. They were submissive by nature to their alpha female, so submitting to the King's desires was hardly a reach for them. So far as males went they were also the most convenient. Their tailholes were especially elastic, courtesy of their body being mostly made of rubbery, malleable flesh, since they needed to have as few bones as possible in order to fly. This made their anuses uniquely suited for taking cocks up them, as they were less likely to tear and bleed.

As the King began to border on outright annoyance, he heard a loud splash and looked over to find his new concubine had finally arrived. And he was most certainly new. The Muto didn't carry so much of a whiff of the King's scent on him. As a matter of fact, he didn't carry any scent at all besides his own.

What might be called a grin cut across Godzilla's face. A virgin. He would most certainly enjoy breaking this one in then.

The Muto bowed, as was customary, briefly dipping down onto the joints of his forelegs and lowering his head.

The king grunted his approval, and the Muto straightened back up. Now that the formalities were dealt with, it was time to get down to business. The Muto had had no idea of why he had been summoned before, but now standing before the exposed and horny King, he had an inkling.

Godzilla's scent filled the room, a light if pervasive musk that spoke of countless matings and boundless appetite. The Muto, submissive by nature, quivered a little upon smelling it, and his tailhole twitched.

Speaking of, the King very much wished to see it. He ordered the Muto to remain in place with a hard stare, then ponderously walked around to the rear of the smaller male, deliberately taking a slowly and leisurely pace. He was in charge here, he set the rules and the tempo, and he intended to enjoy that privilege.

The Muto obeyed his lord, not moving an inch as the King made his way around back, although he was very much aware of Godzilla's eyes on him, checking him out and taking in his form. He heard the other male come to a stop behind him, in the blind spot in his vision where he couldn't even see what he was doing. To be fair, he wouldn't have been able to anyway, since the King had ordered him to be still, and he, being a good subject, obeyed to the letter, not even adjusting his vision to follow the great beast around the room. He stared forward, awaiting what would come next.

He didn't have to wait long, as the Muto felt a pair of large, scaly hands grab his hind legs and gently but firmly pull them apart, exposing his rear end fully to the horny creature behind him. The smaller male felt a puff of air along his backside as the King inhaled deeply, looking for any traces of another male. There were none. A large, thick finger probed at the Muto's anal slit, seeking entry to the tight, sensitive hole concealed within.

The smaller creature's first instinct was to clam up and try to keep the prodding appendage out, but he knew that that would never do. The King would not take kindly to resistance.

Gathering himself, the Muto spread his hind legs wider, signaling his willingness to his master, and forced his rear muscles to relax, submitting to the examination.

The scaly finger slid in a few feet, then stopped as the Muto's rear passage got tighter. The Muto felt the nerve endings in his pucker light up as the rubbery black flesh was forced apart, pleasure sparking up his spine and into his brain.

Godzilla was not new to the anatomy of males, and so was not deterred by the difficulty his digit had encountered. Taking ahold of a rear leg with his free hand, he pushed his finger further in, manually splitting the resisting anus open, the Muto keening softly as his rear was violated. Finally, the King's finger broke through and came to rest against the smaller male's prostate.

The Muto's rectum was wonderfully warm, and, while it was hollow, still had a delicious tightness to it. It was also clean, as when one's food is pure energy, there is nothing physical to make waste out of. This had resulted in the assholes of the Kaiju going into a brief period of evolutionary limbo as they were left without a purpose, before they discovered just how good it felt to have something shoved up into them. Now their tailholes were just as much sexual organs as their proper genitals.

Godzilla grunted with approval, wiggling his finger around to test the sensitivity of the submissive Muto. Every jab of his digit against the rectal walls or prostate of the creature was met with pleasured moans and yelps from his concubine.

Satisfied, the King moved to withdraw his finger, pulling it out slowly and stopping several times as the Muto's muscles instinctively tightened around it. When it was finally fully out, the Muto was left feeling surprisingly empty. He found himself yearning for something to push up inside him again, and make him feel that wonderful fullness.

Godzilla seemed satisfied with that area for now though, and had moved on to groping around in the area between the Muto's legs, sliding a finger along with dripping wet slit he found there.

Taking this as an invitation, the smaller male let his sheath and testicles emerge from hiding, dropping down to hang limply between his legs, as he was not yet hard. Godzilla too was still flaccid, which was why the Muto had chosen to keep his own genitals soft and hidden. Best not to accidentally offend his monarch by getting ahead of him.

His cock and balls were pitch black, just like the rest of his body, which contrasted with the deep pink of Godzilla's member. The King's cock also differed in that it had thick ridges running around it, and a separate glans, whereas the Muto's pride was long and smooth like an arrow. The feature they both had was a thick knot at the base, useful for tying themselves to females or males as the situation demanded.

Godzilla growled approvingly at the reveal of the smaller male's genitals, reaching a hand up to grasp the swinging testicles, which were still dripping with sexual fluids from the Muto's slit. He rolled them around between his fingers experimentally. It was now even more clear that this Muto was a virgin, not just to males but to females as well, as the testicles were heavy with unspilt seed. It sloshed around noisily as the King played with the smaller Kaiju's balls, eliciting a pleasured keen from the Muto.

With his other hand, Godzilla reached around and grasped the other male's sheath. Roughly inserting a finger, he began to probe and feel around until the Muto's cock began to emerge, as which point he withdrew his digit and closed his hand around the shaft, pumping his fist along the smooth and slippery length, prompting the cock to evert and harden even more quickly. Gallons and gallons of pre-seed splattered against the cave floor as he did this, dripping and then spurting in a steady stream from the Muto's member. Finally everything was out, including the knot.

Wishing to see his new property from a better angle, Godzilla deftly flipped his concubine onto his back, an impressive feat in its own right. Godzilla was larger than the Muto, but still, it required finely honed skill and energy to do such a thing.

Spreading the smaller male's legs open once more, the King stared down at the genitals of his new toy, checking them out in a most immodest way. Another grin skittered across his face; a sly, subtly aggressive one that he made sure the Muto saw.

The smaller male whimpered quietly, letting his legs hang open and exposing himself to his master. Submission to an alpha female a normal state for him, but now before the King, something was different. It just felt so _right_. So natural and good and wholesome to pay homage this way; to sexually please the King of the Monsters. The probing fingers returned again, this time caressing his genital slit, ignoring his everted cock and swollen balls. The Muto lay his head back and blew out a puff of air as his nethers were roughly but lovingly examined, spreading his legs even wider. A female Muto could never do anything like this; their appendages too primitive and basic to provide pleasure in this way. But the hands of his king were perfectly suited to this purpose.

The Muto clicked in pleasure as Godzilla drove his finger deep into the sopping depths of his genital slit, wiggling past the cock and driving even deeper. The smaller male realized, with hints of both satisfaction and trepidation, that he was being treated very much like a female. Oddly, this didn't upset him in the slightest. If his King wanted it, then so be it. Even more than that, he actually found himself enjoying the treatment. Juices gushed from his slit as if it were a pussy in the throes of arousal, and his cock squirted copious amounts of pre-cum as Godzilla forced another finger in to join the first, then began thrusting them in and out of the opening. The feeling of his slit being stretched wide as his sensitive insides were massaged brought the Muto pleasure on a scale he had never imagined, and he could barely contain himself from thrusting his hips up to meet the fingers.

It ended all too soon, the fingers withdrawing and the jerking on his cock ceasing. The smaller male briefly thought that the whole thing was over, which dismayed him greatly, but was soon to find out that he couldn't have been more wrong. Things were just getting started.

Now done playing with the rear-holes of his bitch, Godzilla moved back around to stand in front of the Muto once again, staring down at him with a mixture of lust and genuine affection. Being a King came with perks, but so did being the King's favorite. The larger male growled lovingly at the smaller, giving him permission to rise to his feet once more and lift his head so they could look each other in the eyes. Affection passed between them unspoken, a moment of calm and collected emotion in the sea of lustful, virile action that was mating.

Godzilla smiled; not a grin like his previous expressions, but a real smile, one infused with empathy and concern. The message could hardly have been clearer to the Muto: "I care about you, and I won't hurt you. If you don't want to do something, then I won't make you."

The smaller male clicked affectionately, leaning forward to rub his head fondly against Godzilla's thigh. Mating was about so much more than power and pleasure; emotion also mattered, and it mattered to Godzilla more than most.

The Muto looked up at the King again and clicked approvingly, giving his permission to proceed.

Godzilla wasted no time in doing so, presenting the fingers that just a few moments before had been buried inside the other male's tight slit, still dripping with fluids. What he wanted him to do was quite clear, and the Muto was more than happy to oblige.

Pressing the front of his face against the raised fingers, the Muto inhaled deeply, inundating his mind with his own scent. Opening his mouth, a long, black, forked tongue emerged from his gargantuan jaws and wrapped around the presented fingers, taking in the taste of the male's own sex. To his delight, he found that he tasted quite good. Sweet and gentle, with soft and slightly savory flavors coming in with the aftertaste. He lapped at the fingers a few more times, before taking them into his mouth proper and beginning to suck on them.

It was quite emasculating, but the Muto was more than happy to be the submissive bitch to Godzilla's virile maleness. It was a role he very much enjoyed, and he realized that Godzilla, being as old as he was, had probably had countless mates before him, and knew what signs to watch for when looking for a submissive male to satisfy him. The Muto wondered what had made him stand out as a submissive, but dismissed those thoughts for a later time. At the moment, he had a King to please.

He continued to suck on Godzilla's fingers, beginning to bob his head up and down to learn a good rhythm for when the King decided to grace his mouth with his genitals proper. He didn't have to wait long.

Allowing the Muto one last hard suck, Godzilla pulled the digits out of his mouth and reached both hands down to his genitals, one grabbing his balls and the other his cock. He gently thumbed his balls up, then let them slap back down against his legs, resulting in a muted sloshing from inside, a way of demonstrating to his concubine just how full they were, and what kind of load to be expecting.

He was still flaccid, which quickly became subject to change as blood finally began to flow to his member as he began jerking himself off, aiming his cock so that when he squired pre-cum, it landed on the Muto's face. When he was fully hard, he gently placed his free hand on the back of his concubine's head to steady it and keep it in place. With his other hand, he guided his engorged and throbbing shaft forward until it was rubbing lewdly against the front of the Muto's head. He frotted his member up and down against the smaller creature's face several times, allowing the other male to take in his scent directly from the source.

And what a source it was. The musk on Godzilla's cock was much stronger than that in the air around them. Virile, masculine, and dominating, it overwhelmed the Muto's senses, making his legs go quivery as another round of juices burst forth from his genital slit, splashing nosily against the cave floor.

One he was sure that his submissive was thoroughly drunk on his musk, Godzilla pointed his member forward and pressed it against the Muto's lips, insisting on entry.

The Muto, naturally, obliged this.

The glans was first, and was the most reasonable. It slid in smoothly, and Godzilla even allowed the other male a minute to adjust and give a few light sucks to get him going. Then the larger male took a firmer hold of the other's head, and began to slowly and steadily push the body of his cock into the waiting maw, squirting juices as he went.

Godzilla's taste, compared to that of the Muto, was bitter and thick, but had a slightly sweet twist at the end. But above that, it was _strong_, a very clear indicator of the great beast's fertility and virility, something which he would flaunt at every opportunity. The flavor was overwhelming, having the same effect as the musk from a few minutes before.

When it was about halfway in, the Muto had an idea. He slid his tongue forward until it met the advancing penis, and began to gently circle around the head, looking for the opening of the urethra. When he found it, he plunged his tongue inside, seeking to get the King's glorious essence straight from the source.

This, admittedly, was a gamble on the part of the submissive male. If Godzilla didn't enjoy the sensation, then the Muto could very well have to deal with a pissed-off super-predator, a situation he didn't much fancy.

As it turned out though, this gamble very much payed off. Godzilla growled approvingly, smiling down at his enterprising mate. The feeling of a thick, slimy appendage wiggling around inside his urethra was truly most unique, and it was a sensation he found to be most enjoyable. His cockslit stretched comfortably to accommodate the tongue, and the fullness inside his member was a feeling the King quickly grew to crave more of. On an intellectual level, Godzilla also found amusement in the unexpected irony of the situation: the penetrator being penetrated.

If the taste of the seed had been strong before, it was overwhelming now. To the Muto, it was more intoxicating than even the great King's musk, seeping past the tongue and dripping lavishly down his throat. His taste receptors lit up at every small droplet, and he jammed his appendage deeper into the member, trying to get as much of the rich nectar as possible.

Eventually tiring of the admittedly quite pleasurable treatment, Godzilla shoved his cock further into the Muto's mouth, the tongue squirming within as it was forced to withdraw or risk being bent in an uncomfortable direction. The cockslit throbbed gently as the end of the tongue extracted itself, flicking at the urethral opening teasingly with one of its forks.

The huge member finally bumped against the back of the smaller male's throat, causing him to gag slightly. This signaled to the larger that it was time to change tacts. Manually angling the Muto's head upward so that his mouth was neatly aligned with his throat, Godzilla growled aggressively and jammed his penis past the Muto's tonsils right into his throat, creating a crude but willing cocksleeve.

The smaller male choked slightly at first, the formidable knot of his master now wedged into his mouth, but quickly learned to breathe through his nostrils instead of his throat. Since his face was now buried directly within Godzilla's groin, right in front of his slit, this had the added effect of essentially force-feeding the King's powerful musk to the smaller male, leaving him with not choice but to breathe it in at all times. Combined with the tangy and rich taste of cock in his mouth, this near-orgasmic sensory input drove the Muto into a mating frenzy, removing what few inhibitions he still had and transforming him into a whimpering, lust driven animal, desperate for his master's dominance.

And just in time too, since things were about to get serious.

Godzilla drew out his massive, spit-slickened member until it rested just outside the Muto's mouth, smearing warm pre-cum over the smaller creature's lips. Then he rammed it back down into the Muto's throat, slamming the knot into the back of his mouth and forcing his phallus down his gullet. Then he pulled out and did it again, and again, and again. Soon he had worked up a steady rhythm, fucking his servant's mouth at a quick but leisurely pace. A grin was plastered across his face as he basked in the whimpering submission of his concubine.

Lewd sucking and slurping sounds emanated from the Muto's mouth, a mixture of saliva and pre-cum dripping from his gaping jaws in a steady stream. He could feel his neck being forced outward with every thrust, each ridge of his King's glorious cock rubbing the insides of his mouth in a most pleasurable way as his throat squeezed rhythmically around it. Godzilla's balls slapped heavily against his chin, their contents sloshing noisily.

The thrusting eventually began to increase in pace, the King taking a firm hold of his subordinate's head as his fucking became more erratic. The Muto knew this could only mean one thing, and prepared to finally receive the contents of his master's swollen testicles.

The thrusting grew even more frantic, until finally, with one brutal thrust that had the power behind it to crush diamond, Godzilla hilted himself in his bitch's gullet, cramming his knot down to the very back of the Muto's mouth. Throwing his head back and roaring his approval to the stone sky, he came. His cock and balls throbbed in time as a torrent of steaming cum erupted from his member and blasted down the smaller creature's throat directly into his stomach. One, two, three, giant waves of it rolled down his gullet, causing his stomach to distend slightly, swollen with his master's offering.

Taking hold of his subordinate's head, Godzilla pried his knot out of his mouth and withdrew his cock as the fourth and final spurt erupted from it, coating both the inside of the Muto's mouth and the outside of his head with hot, fresh Kaiju cum.

It was strong, both in taste and smell, and overwhelmed his senses with its virility. The bitter, tangy flavor was addictive, and the Muto quickly found himself swallowing the king's load eagerly, licking his lips to get as much of it as possible. There were several thick ropes of it resting on the top of his head, and another sliding sticky down the side, but he left these along. The longer they stayed, the more his master's scent would be bound to him, signaling to all that he had been chosen as the King's concubine and favorite, and that he could keep up with his sexual demands.

Godzilla's cock dribbled a few dozen more gallons of thick cream onto the floor, twitching in the aftermath of such a delicious orgasm. It was smeared with semen and spit, in a way that both Kaiju found most fetching. A mixed marking, a sign of an orgasm given and sex freely taken. An equal partnership, with perks for both.

But, as fetching as it was, it would never do for the King of the Monsters to go around smeared with cum like a mere concubine. They both knew what had to be done.

The Muto, the taste of cum still lingering in his mouth, stepped forward and took the King's member back into his mouth, running his tongue around the circumference and cleaning off the semen and excess saliva, sucking the delicious fluids down as he worked. Sadly, it wasn't long before the task was finished, and Godzilla pulled his cock out, good as new.

The smaller male spared a glance downward at the King's balls, curious. For a moment they looked deflated, but quickly began to swell again as fresh cum poured forth from a much larger internal reservoir. The testicles were merely temporary storage, a way of rationing the semen out so that all needy females (Or males) could receive a fair helping.

Now it was time for the main course. Once again, Godzilla ponderously made his way around to the back of his concubine, savoring the slowing of the tempo for the moment as both Kaiju took a minute to breathe and recover from their last session. This time, Godzilla allowed the Muto to follow his movements with his eyes and head, casting him a lusty grin.

The King retook his position behind his mate, the Muto looking over his shoulder at the larger male as he did. He felt a finger once again prodding at his tailhole, but this time it was curious, not exploratory. Godzilla looked him in the eye, questioning.

The smaller male wouldn't have to do this if he didn't want to. He had already taken a load down his throat, and been most accommodating about it too. If he didn't fancy the idea of a cock up his rear, they could move on to something else less objectionable. There it was again, the compassion, the empathy. The look of a beast who didn't want to cause unnecessary suffering. A just and wise King indeed.

The Muto didn't consider denying for a second. He very much wanted that sensation of something forcing his tight black pucker apart, and if it pleased his King, it would please him. What they had was special now. It didn't matter if the King had multiple lovers, he truly cared for them all, and they cared back. Besides, what kind of mate would he be if they didn't actually get around to a real mating? He looked at his king and dipped his head once, giving consent to continue.

The ground beneath him shook as Godzilla dropped to his knees behind him.

The Muto was confused for a moment, but quickly realized what the other male was going to do. He got down on the joints of his forelegs, angling his rear up into the air to give his King better access.

Godzilla smiled at him again, and the Muto made his best impression of a smile back, clicking happily. His face was rather rigid, so expressions did not come easily.

The smaller male felt a puff of air along his backside, and saw his King's face press in close to his rear. He felt something warm and wet press against his anus, and sighed happily as Godzilla began sweeping his tongue up and down his back end, from the base of his spine all the way down to his balls, coating everything in between in warm, slick saliva. The larger male pressed harder in certain spots to tease the smaller, dragging his tongue torturously over the Muto's perineum and pausing every once in a while to press his tongue against the anal slit teasingly.

Eventually the teasing stopped and they moved on to the main event. Godzilla pressed his tongue against the Muto's anus, gently at first, then harder to split open the smaller male's resisting anal ring.

The King's tongue slid deep; the warm, wet, thick organ sending shivers up the Muto's spine as it slithered past his sphincter. The tip emerged into his rectum, before being withdrawn momentarily and then pushed back into, Godzilla fucking the smaller male's asshole with his tongue. The stretching sensation this gave to the Muto's anus was quite enjoyable, but he knew it was just a warm-up for what was coming.

The tongue fucking continued for several minutes, saliva building up on the ring of the Muto's anus before running down his backside and dripping from his balls. The air felt hot and thick around him. The smaller male couldn't tell if the temperature of the cavern had actually increased during the time he'd been servicing his king, or if it was his own sex drive kicking into gear. His legs felt wobbly, and his anal muscles tensed reflexively whenever the tongue was driven in or pulled out.

When Godzilla was through playing with the Muto's asshole, he drew his tongue out and admired his work.

His concubine's hind legs were shaking with pent-up sexual energy, saliva dripping sexily down his rump as his anus quivered and glistened with the natural lubricant.

The Muto looked back at his King, grinning expectantly. Godzilla grinned back, sharing the moment with his new mate. Taking his cock in hand, he stood back up and aligned it with the Muto's rear-slit, pressing it against it gently to keep it in place, smearing the edges of the opening with fresh pre. Then he took hold of the bases of the Muto's wings and pushed the head of his cock into the smaller male's asshole.

He screeched in pleasure as he felt his anus being pushed wide apart, then relaxed slightly as the glans pushed past the outer ring and his anus closed back up slightly. The insistent progress of the slickened member didn't stop though, and a shudder went up the Muto's spine as the first of the ridges on Godzilla's cock popped past his anal ring. And then another, and then another. Each time a ridge popped past the smaller male's stretched pucker, a bolt of pleasure shot up his spine.

Finally, the Muto felt the thick knot of his King pressing up against his rear, and breathed a clicky sigh of relief. The cock was fully in him now, the ridges rubbing pleasurably against his anal walls. It pinched a bit, but only a bit.

Godzilla waited for a few minutes for his mate to adjust to the size. It was the Muto's first time, after all, and he would need to warm up slowly. The King then drew his cock out of the smaller male's asshole one ridge at a time until just the glans was still inside, then gently pushed it in again. He repeated the motion, sawing in and out gently to get the Muto used to the sensation and squiring pre into the tunnel to lube it.

The Muto's mouth was hanging open, head lolling on his shoulders as his rectum was penetrated repeatedly with his King's member, the larger male's balls, swollen with fresh Kaiju cum, bumping gently against his with each thrust.

Over time the thrusts began to increase in speed and intensity, until Godzilla was ramming his member into his bitch's asshole at full force, pushing the Muto forward a few feet on the rocky floor with each thrust. The smaller male's anal walls rippled and clenched around his King's meaty shaft, simultaneously trying to expel it and draw it in deeper. The knot was pushed against the Muto's anal ring with each thrust, but was never pushed hard enough to pop in and lock them together. Godzilla's balls slapped against the smaller male's rump solidly, their contents sloshing as they were churned by the vigorous mating.

The Muto's own balls were full now too, rocking back and forth beneath his throbbing shaft, which dripped pre onto the floor in a steady stream. Each thrust from his King's cock drove it against his prostate, his member bobbing with pleasure each time it did.

The Muto felt better than he ever had in his entire life. That wonderful feeling of having a cock up his ass was doubled by the very newness of it. It was so alien to him, and that made it all the better. The ridges of Godzilla's member popping past his ring and rubbing against his rectal walls was also so exquisite. He never wanted it to stop.

But stop it soon would. Letting out a mighty roar that shook the cavern, Godzilla grabbed the hind legs of the Muto and thrust his hips forward as hard as he could, hilting himself in the smaller male and forcing his knot into his tailhole, stretching it obscenely.

The Muto screeched, more in surprise than pain, as he was stretched much wider than was comfortable.

A split second later Godzilla came, coating the smaller male's insides with countless jets of hot cum. It filled up his rectum and would have spilled out of his asshole if the knot hadn't been blocking it. As the warm, sticky wetness filled up his insides, the Muto relaxed a bit. When the King's climax was complete, the submissive even experimentally tried to pull away, but found that Godzilla's knot was too firmly planted to allow for such a thing.

With a bit of maneuvering, both were able to lie down on the ground and rest a bit.

Godzilla reached a hand up and stroked his mate's side comfortingly to calm the other male. Being knotted for the first time was never easy, and even though this Muto seemed to have taken it better than most of his predecessors, it was impossible to know what going on inside his head.

The Muto, was, in fact, more or less fine. It was an odd sensation to be sure, but once the pain had faded, not a bad one. His King's cock pressed up against his prostate in an agreeable manner, providing a constant spark of pleasure inside him. The feeling of being filled was also quite nice, the fullness of his rectum having an oddly comforting quality to it.

The two stayed locked together for a time, their breathing slowed, thoughts calm. It was a comfortable position for them both, so much so that they stayed in that position even a while after the King's knot softened enough for them to separate.

Godzilla was the one who eventually broke their intimate connection, pulling his cock out of the Muto's asshole with a long slurp and then a loud pop as the head popped out, leaving the other male gaping for a moment as a river of cum poured from his anus and spread into a lake-sized puddle across the floor.

Gathering himself, the Muto pulled his anal muscles closed, trapping a good portion of the remaining semen in his rectum. Something to show off with later, a sign of the kings favor. He stood back up, playfully wiggling his ass at Godzilla and squeezing his tailhole to force some cum out to drip down his backside sexily.

The King was amused and aroused by this, but despite the clear invitation to mount the smaller male again, he passed it up, having something else in mind.

He had the Muto clean off his cum-covered member, the submissive male making short work of it, then flipped the Muto onto his back once again. The smaller male's balls were still swollen, and his cock throbbed needfully. Despite coming quite close during Godzilla's orgasm, jets of hot cum even spraying directly against his prostate a few times, release had not come to the Muto.

Godzilla wasn't a cruel king, nor a thoughtless one, so he simply couldn't let this stand. It wouldn't be right to deny to the Muto what he had so graciously given to his King.

So, with nothing but a sly grin at his now-initiated mate, Godzilla grasped the base of the Muto's cock firmly in one hand, his balls with the other, opened his mouth and went straight down on the long, black member. He sucked hard, squeezed the other male's testicles gently, and that was all it took.

The Muto screeched again, this time in pleasure as the pressure in his balls was finally released. His seed gushed into Godzilla's maw, sweet life essence pouring down the King's throat and spilling out of his mouth as the smaller male came for the first time in his relatively young life. And there was a lot of it. The larger male counted six full jets of cum, several thousand gallons in total.

Godzilla made sure that the Muto was done spurting before he pulled off his dick, smacking his lips loudly. It was perfectly fine for his concubine to wear his King's cum across his face, but it simply wouldn't do to have it the other way around, so he made sure none of the Muto's seed got on his facial scales.

His lips were smeared with it though, so he licked them clean with his tongue, then leaned down and pushed his tongue into the Muto's mouth, letting him taste the sweetness of his own cum. The Kaiju had no context for what they were doing, but a human might have called it a kiss.

Godzilla pressed his scaly lips harder against the Muto's own rubbery ones, their tongues intertwining as the King fed his concubine's own semen back to him.

The Muto found his cum to be much like his other sexual fluids; sweet and slightly watery, the taste being imminently enjoyable.

The pair playfully fought for dominance with their tongues, Godzilla naturally coming out as the victor in the end.

With a wet slurp, Godzilla withdrew his tongue from the Muto's mouth, gazing down at his new mate fondly.

The Muto though it would all be over now, but was surprised when he tried to stand up and was gently reprimanded with a hard look from the King, ordering him to stay down on his back with his legs wide open. They weren't quite done yet.

The Kaiju were not so primitive as to think that whoever was on top was the dominate. In fact they had left those opinions behind eons ago as outmoded and obstructive.

Godzilla was a male of versatile sexual tastes, his few current boundaries being that his partner was male and that he was the one in charge, although both of these were subject to change over time.

The great reptile walked around to the head of his concubine, who was still laying on the floor and on his back.

Then, to the Muto's surprise, the King dropped down to all fours, spread his legs, and raised his tail, exposing his pink, muscular pucker to the smaller male below him.

As things were, the Muto was in the perfect position to rim Godzilla's tailhole, and he was quite happy to oblige. Letting his long tongue slip from his mouth, the smaller male ran it in consecutive circles around the King's tailring, gradually wetting all of it and moving in towards the center. And when he got there, the Muto didn't was any time in pushing it right inside, plunging it deep and slickening the larger male's insides with his saliva.

The King was clean, of course and his warm musk hung gently in the air under his tail. He growled, feeling the hot, wiggling intrusion push deeper inside him. He clenched his rear playfully, clamping down gently on the Muto's tongue. The nerve endings in his anus lit up as the wriggling organ pressed against his inner walls, sending pleasure shooting up into his brain.

Once he felt he was suitably lubricated, Godzilla stood back up, relishing the slick withdrawal of the tongue from his tailhole.

Walking back to the Muto's midsection, Godzilla straddled the smaller male, standing with one leg on either side of him.

The Muto looked up at him quizzically, his lack of experience showing, as he had no idea what was going to happen next. He could see that the King was still holding his tail up, the winking star of his pucker shining with saliva behind the great male's genitals.

Then the Muto looked down at his cock, still hard and pointing towards the ceiling, and put two and two together, just as Godzilla bent his legs and the arrow-shaped head of the Muto's member sliding into his tailhole.

A clickety sigh escaped from the Muto as he lead out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as a wave of new sensations assailed his mind. The warm tightness he now found his member embedded in was glorious, stimulating his cock in ways he had never before imagined. The tight tunnel dragged on his member as it was pressed inside, finally coming to a halt as his knot pressed up against Godzilla's anus.

The great reptile above him rumbled with pleasure, grinning down at his concubine.

The Muto, still dazed by the pleasure emanating from his cock, made his best impression of a smile back.

Then Godzilla stood back up, letting the member within him be dragged out almost to the tip, and then plunged back down, spearing his tailhole open once again. He continued this motion over and over again, gradually and expertly building speed. He had had countless millennia to practice, and his form was honed to perfection. He clenched each time he raised himself, dragging his inner flesh against the cock within him, and grunted with pleasure when he dropped back down and the Muto's member speared his prostate. The nerve endings in his anal ring were alight with pleasure, spiking up to his brain in steady bursts.

As their mating continued, Godzilla dropped down to all fours and began moving back and forth along the Muto's length. It required less effort, and gave them the opportunity to kiss once again, tongues twining around each other lovingly as their lips pressed together; warm, bitter saliva running down the sides of their faces.

The King's own member was still hard and bobbing between his legs, balls once again filled to bursting and swinging back and forth with each movement of his hips.

Feeling a bit more confident now, the Muto took the initiative and began thrusting his hips of his own accord, letting Godzilla relax as he took on the work of driving his cock home. The knot thumped against the ring of his King with each thrust, and they could both feel their orgasms approaching.

But one thing still bothered the Muto. Godzilla was his King;_ the_ King. How would he take having a knot forced inside him? He might see that as a violation. The smaller male knew he could climax without pushing his knot in, but he really wanted to do it, as he saw it, properly. At a loss, he looked up at his King questioningly.

Godzilla could also feel the knot knocking on his backdoor. And just as bad as the Muto, he wanted it inside him, to spread him open and make him feel pleasure like he hadn't felt in years. He saw his mate gazing up at him and, tongues still connected, gave s short dip of his head; a nod of approval. Being knotted didn't change the fact he was King, and it was an experience he enjoyed immensely.

Their orgasms came simultaneously, and as their tongues tore free from each other, both Kaiju raised their heads to the sky and roared their greatest roars.

The Muto drove his member home one final time, pushing his knot into Godzilla's tailhole and lodging it there firmly. He came explosively, thousands of gallons of hot, fresh cum spilling from his balls into the clenching rear-passage of the great beast above him, jet after jet shooting directly at Godzilla's prostate with the force of a small explosion.

The King came too, balls contracting as the jets of cum against his prostate drove him over the edge. A lake's worth of semen erupted from his cock, coating the smaller male from head to groin in thick, white, musky liquid. Pleasure engulfed his brain in an uncontrollable wave as he felt the Muto's knot spread his anus wide open and pop inside, locking them together as their rode out their climaxes.

In the aftermath, Godzilla gently lay down on the Muto, smearing his belly-scales with his own cum. As he shifted, he both felt and heard the fluids of his mate sloshing around inside him. He would have to clean himself out later… or get the Muto to clean him.

The King grinned, imagining this.

The Muto was young and strong, and so didn't mind having his King resting on top of him like this. As soon as his knot was soft enough though, he pulled it out, deciding not to test his luck.

Godzilla made a noise sort of like a moan when he felt the knot pull itself from his rear, escaping him with a wep pop as a cascade of semen escaped from his stretched hole, running out of his pucker and down over his balls, dripping heavily onto the floor.

With a grunt, Godzilla heaved himself off of the Muto and lay down on his side on the floor next to him.

Gently turning his new mate onto his side so his back was facing him, Godzilla drew him close, into a position much like spooning.

The Muto clicked happily, wiggling deeper into Godzilla's embrace, as both of their sets of genitals retracted into their slits. The time for mating was over, and now the time for rest and recuperation had begun. Sharing their warmpth, they lay together, smeared with each other's cum and lit by the orange glow of the lave flows as they entered a state of hibernation.

At least until the King became horny once more…


End file.
